


A Bennguin New Year

by canuckgirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, assgrabbing, ififorgotanythingletmeknow, minorkissing, nothingtoocrazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: It's about to turn 2019 and Jamie has something very very special planned for Tyler. But can he make it happen without any miscues or misunderstandings happen?
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Kudos: 11





	A Bennguin New Year

It was just a mere couple of days before New Year's Eve and Tyler was just arriving at the final practice of 2018, in a somewhat fragile mood but fighting to hide it and keep it under control. He didn't want anyone to see him all pissy and down, especially Jamie since he was the reason that Tyler was this way. So Tyler just put on a convincing grin, hoping that Jamie wouldn't be able to read through it, like he usually could.

Jamie ALWAYS knew when Tyler was feeling off, down, or something was bugging him. It was like Jamie had a automatic sixth sense built into him when it came to Tyler. Sometimes it annoyed Tyler but most of the time, he was thankful that someone as wonderful as Jamie worried for and cared about him as much as he did. It started off that way when they first became friends, close as brothers, and became even stronger once they became boyfriends.

But for just this one time, Tyler wished that Jamie could look the opposite way and not try to pry and inquire about Tyler and Tyler could do his own part in putting on a convincing facade and act like nothing was up. Like everything was cool and dandy, despite it totally not.

Tyler had assumed that Jamie would have asked him by now, or even far sooner, about hanging out for New Year's Eve, spending it together, at home with the dogs and just cozying. As much as Tyler wouldn't mind going out and celebrating ringing in 2019, all he really preferred was just being lazy at home, ordering in, drinking, snacking, and watching whatever new shit was on tv and playing with Marshall, Cash, and Gerry. But the fact that Jamie had remained silent and hadn't said a single word, confused and hurt Tyler because this was Jamie and he usually always had something planned and told Tyler so he can be included.

This time however, Tyler got the impression that maybe Jamie was going out with the guys or had friends in town and was going to celebrate with them. If that was the case, Tyler understood but it still would have been nice to have been told anyway.

But little did Tyler know that it wasn't like that at all. That Jamie had something absolutely magical planned, something that Tyler never would imagined. 

So, Tyler was out on the ice, with the rest of the guys when he felt a slap on the ass followed by Jamie whispering in his ear,

"Hey there Seggy. You beat me on the ice. Usually it's me that beats you on the ice. Odd eh?" 

Tyler put on what he hoped was a convincing smile but he assumed that he didn't do that convincing of a job when he saw Jamie's beautiful cow eyes become worried. Great. What were the odds of that?

"Yeah, pretty weird right? Tyler Seguin on the ice before his captain. I am an assistant captain, you know. It can happen," Tyler tried to keep the snarkiness and sassiness out of his voice but alas, to no avail and it was as clear as light as Jamie looked at Tyler, not just worried but confused as well.

"I think I know Tyler. I wasn't implying anything, you know that. Is something going on? Seggy, if something is wrong you have to tell me. You know you can come to me. We're boyfriends and confidants. If I can help, I really want to. Please...just let me. Please?" Jamie's voice a slightly desperate tone to it, something to rarely happened and when it did, it usually was when something was up with Tyler and Jamie didn't know what the hell it was.

Tyler scoffed and moved a bit further away from a stunned Jamie, who looked devastated and confused more than ever now. Jamie happened to glance at Jason Spezza who had happened to overhear the conversation and was also looking quizzically at Tyler. Tyler just continued to move towards where Miro and a few others were gathered, moving away from a wide-eyed and saddened Jamie who had begun reaching out with his left glove but pulled back as if he had been burned when Tyler simply just brushed it away and turned his back away.

Jamie might as well have been burned for real because it felt like his heart was on fire, being burned out whole. Jamie was able to make out the last thing Tyler said before he skated away and it kind of subtly hinted at what was going on.

"If you don't know then I don't think I know you as well as I thought I did. I thought you would notice whenever I was feeling left out but I guess not. Have a happy New's Year Eve. See you in the new year."

And that was it. Tyler had left no time for Jamie to reply except for a mumbled 'Wait, Tyler...New Year's Eve....I thought that we were spending it together..."

Jason skated over and leaned in against Jamie, whispering in right next to him,

"What the fuck is going on with Tyler? And what did you do to piss him off? Did he find out about what you were planning and freak out?"

Jamie shook his head no, continuing to gaze sadly after Tyler, Jason following his gaze, watching as Tyler began fooling around with Miro, trapping the kid in a headlock, the opposite of what he was feeling just mere seconds ago. But, Tyler was putting on a show for sure. He looked like and acted like he was fine but he wasn't really. At all. And Jamie knew it.

"No, he doesn't know and I want it to stay that way until New Year's Eve. That's the plan...or it was. I'm not so sure now. Seggy is mad and he said something about feeling 'left out'? I know I haven't talked to him much lately about anything but I had no idea I would hurt his feelings or that he would feel this way. It wasn't my intention, honest, Jason. I'm just preoccupied with what I'm planning and keeping that a secret is pretty hard. Especially when Cassidy and Candace were just here in town without Tyler knowing, helping me with the planning and I have no idea how we pulled that off but we did. I just hope that it pays off....I mean I think he thinks that I'm ignoring him and that I've forgotten about hanging out on New Year's Eve. I didn't mean for him to think that, Jason. Honest," Jamie pleaded, starting to feel the infamous angsty feeling sweep over him every time something caused him to panic. He felt the nausea start to overcome him, but Jamie fought it down and also with Jason's help as he soothed Jamie and helped calm him down subtly, without tipping anyone off that their captain was borderline having a panic attack.

"Hey hey, I know you didn't and it's just a simple misunderstanding, that's all that it is. It will all work out, you see. All the work and planning that you put into this, Tyler is going to love it! He will. He will never see it coming. Just breathe in....and out. Repeat again....breathe in and out. There you go. You've got this. I know you do. It's all going to work out because it's you and Tyler, Jamie. There is nobody that I have more hope and trust in than you two. The whole team does, hell even Jordie and Rouss do. They may not be here anymore and they're pulling for you guys and it's going to be fine. You haven't fucked anything up Jamie so don't go playing the blame game. Just...come over to my house tonight for dinner okay? We can talk more. I think Tyler seems okay for the moment, I think he and Devin were going hang out tonight. A little space will help before you go right back to Tyler on New Year's Eve in a couple of days and talk before giving him the surprise of his life. Jamie, it's all going to work out. You will see," smiled Jason, throwing a comforting arm around Jamie's shoulders and smiled at his captain, feeling like he himself was the captain of pep talks at the moment.

Jamie smiled right back, nodding. He sure felt glad that Jason was on this team, with all the fatherly advice and pep talks that he always gave constantly. He never felt so grateful for them, especially at this moment and when it came to Tyler. 

"I know it will. The road getting there is the pain in the ass. But it will be worth it. You're right about that Jason. It's all going to work out in the end. It has to," smiled Jamie, gazing over at Tyler, who surprisingly was looking back at him, meeting Jamie's gaze.

It wasn't a glare, but a mild look of concern, an inquisitive look, perhaps Tyler wondering why Jason had pulled Jamie aside and was talking to him. He probably thought that something was wrong with Jamie himself now, if Jason was talking. 

But before Jamie could read any further into it, Tyler just looked away and returned his attention to the core that he was talking to, brushing it off.

"That's the spirit! Aren't I usually right? I am a father you know and dads do know what they're talking about. How about we go and join everyone else before they start to think that we're plotting against them?" teased Jason, skating off towards the other members of the team, following closely by Jamie.

As they rejoined everyone else, Jamie thought to them self in his head and not out loud so nobody could hear him and his thoughts,

"Two days, Tyler. Just two days and everything will be okay again, the way it's meant and supposed to be. Just you wait and see. You're in for quite the surprise Seggy. And you love shows."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"It's going to be fine, Jamie. Trust us but trust yourself. Tyler is worth all of this and you wouldn't have enlisted our help in researching and the selection if you didn't think you could pull this off. You're like another older brother to us Jamie so we're going to tell you what we tell Tyler: we believe in you. You put this all together because you love our dork of a brother and that says so much about you. Don't you even think about chickening out now! We won't let you and neither will Jordie. Yeah it's a little blip but it's just miscommunication, no big deal. You go over there tomorrow evening and voila! Surprise! Besides, you promised us a big time shopping trip when we come down, Jamie. A whole day out with just you and us. Aren't you just excited? We are," laughed Cassidy, as she and her sister were Face-Timing with Jamie on their electronic devices.

Cassidy and Candace were back home in Canada on one of their Ipads while lazying around and watching a movie just as Jamie was preparing dinner and getting ready to write out what he wanted to say to Tyler tomorrow. Yep, the moment was now tomorrow. The day that came after today. The following day. The next day. Say what you want but it all meant the same thing to Jamie.

The moment was almost here. Which meant was Jamie was about to step up to the plate and make the most out of what he was about to do. Something that he always watched on TV and in movies and even in real life in front of his own eyes when he was out and about.

Jamie mockingly groaned and then laughed. He did, indeed, 'bribe' Tyler's sisters to him out on his mission because they knew Tyler best and if taking them out on a never-ending shopping spree in Dallas and maybe manicures and pedicures thrown in there as well was what it had to take, then Jamie was all in.

But there was no fucking way he was getting a mani or pedi. No way at all.

But since these girls were Seguins, they probably had a trick up their sleeves to get Jamie to cave, somehow, someway. And Jamie was terrified at the thought. Absolutely frightened.

"Oh yeah, real excited. So very excited. But you guys are right. I can do this. It's something I really want to do, something that your brother really and rightfully deserves and I want to be able to be the one to give it to him. I love Tyler so so very much. More than anything and I will walk to the end of the world for him. I would give up my life for him, although he would kill me himself if he ever heard me say that. Just like you two are glaring at me and giving me the ultimate stink eye right now. Okay, okay. But you get what I mean. And I will let you guys know ASAP right away in the new year after it happens okay? You guys will be the first to know. Well, after Tyler anyway," giggled Jamie, nervously in his playful and 'sexy' way that Tyler called it.

"You bet your ass you will call us. No texting, calling! We will still be up and partying. It's the New Year, everyone will still be up. You can't do something this huge and monumental and not tell anyone how it goes right away. Jamie, we love you so much that you're family to us. You can do this. We're behind you all the way. We should probably let you go now, let you get finished planning what you're going to say. I think it's awesome that you're going to use flashcards so you can remember what you're going to say. That's so you Jamie and that's why Tyler will love it. Because it's from you Jamie , from your heart. We'll let you get back to your preparing and remember, we love the both of you. Bye Jamie!" smiled Candace, blowing a kiss towards Jamie playfully while her sister was more like Jamie and just waved and smiled a goodbye.

"I love you too, sweethearts and yeah I promise to call. I'm also going to start preparing myself mentally for the next time that you two come here. I always knew that giving you two the gift cards for that shop that you love here in Dallas would come back and bite me in the ass eventually and I was right. See you later darlings," Jamie laughed, as the girls laughed in return and they all signed off.

Once Jamie switched off his Ipad and sighed in content, feeling less apprehensive than before, as soon as he glanced down at the table where the object of all his nerves but also his love was being held in a jewelry case.

The case that held the engagement ring. The ring that Cassidy and Candace had made that ever so secretive trip to Dallas for, to help Jamie in finding and designing that special ring just for Tyler.

The ring that Jamie was going to propose to Tyler with.

That moment that Jamie had unintentionally ignored Tyler and led him to believe that they no longer had any New Year's Eve plans....that was all for a reason. A very excellent reason.

Jamie was going to ask Tyler to marry him. When the clock strikes midnight, signaling the start of 2019, Jamie was going to do it. Probably the most fairy tale thing ever but who the fuck cares? Jamie was doing it his way and that was the most important thing.

"Tomorrow night....the start of a whole new beginning."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next evening, after a total lazy day of absolutely doing nothing, Tyler was just settling in, surrounded by his beloved dogs, who always had his back no matter what. Even though they loved their 'Uncle Jamie' just as much, it was always Dad first and always.

It wasn't quite time to order the food in but Tyler supposed it was never too early to start drinking. Especially if he was alone.

Normally, Jamie would be here with Tyler, giggling and snorting, telling stupid ass jokes and just behaving like juvenile children, but the fact that he wasn't, really tore Tyler deep. Deeper than he thought. So deep that he was pretty much on the verge of tears.

"Damn it, I will not cry...I will cry....just because Jamie isn't here...w-with me to keep me company....." Tyler began to sniffle, giving in to the tears and just how bad Jamie's isolation and absence had hurt him.

But little did Tyler know just how much that was about to change. And all for the good. Everything that he had been worrying about the past couple of days would prove to have been for naught.

Gerry had climbed up on the couch next to him, whining softly as Tyler buried his face in Gerry's fur, crying. Cash and Marshall laid at Tyler's feet, surrounding him in a protective way, as if to hold off any more pain headed towards their precious Tyler's way.

"D-dogs really are a man's b-best friend. L-love you guys....so s-so much," Tyler cried, not hearing the door front door open very softly and then click shut just as quiet. He didn't even hear the soft, familiar footsteps of Jamie enter very hesitantly into the living room and Tyler didn't even notice Jamie's presence until Marshall and Cash perked up and Jamie whispered out a worried

"Tyler?"

Tyler looked up, his tear-stained eyes meeting Jamie's desperately worried and perhaps a bit terrified. 

Jamie hated Tyler in emotional pain maybe even more than physical pain as it just tore at his heartstrings and make Jamie want to feel the pain in the place of Tyler. Jamie loved Tyler that much he would carry all the emotional baggage in the world on his broad and strong shoulders alone just so that Tyler could be happier and free.

"What are y-you doing here Jamie? Shouldn't you be doing whatever it is that you're supposed to be doing and not here with me? There's better places to be than here with poor little sad-sack Tyler Seguin. This is what I have amounted to Jamie. Look at me and tell me what you see!" cried Tyler, gesturing at himself as Jamie ever so hesitantly sat down on the couch, although at the opposite end where Gerry and Tyler were. 

Jamie turned to face Tyler more directly and he just about fell apart as well but Jamie swallowed nervously, keeping his composure. Barely. He had to do this. He COULD do this. 

"I am where I'm supposed to be Seggy. Right here. With you. I'm sorry if I led you to believe that I was ignoring me but please believe me, that was never ever the case!! Never! I've been planning something and it just took all my attention and I am so so sorry that you felt this way. I have just been trying to figure out what food to order, shows and movies to binge- watch, drink the night away and celebrate without forgetting everything about the night. It's New Year's Eve, of course I would spend it with my boyfriend and most amazing person in the world. It's you and me, Tyler. Always. Well, you and your amazing dogs...and I'm beginning to forget what else I was going to say...shit!" Jamie was about to begin his infamous rambling before something very surprising happened.

Instead of Tyler perhaps remaining stubborn and not willing to forgive Jamie quite that easy, he and Gerry slid over to Jamie's side of the couch until he was leaning up against Jamie, reaching for his hand and squeezing it reassuringly, just as Gerry plopped himself across both Tyler and Jamie who smiled at the act and both petting Gerry.

"Jamie, don't. Don't get all worked up. It's okay, really. I may have over-reacted because I think deep down I knew that you would never ever skip out on our New Year's Eve tradition. It's something that you take seriously, you're like the Captain of New Year's Eve. You want it all to be just perfect and together side by side. I don't know why I got it in my head that you would forget about it and do something else. I should be the one apologizing, not you. I love you so much , so so very much. I just want to forget about this and focus on the awesome evening of just eating, drinking, being lazy, trying to stay up to midnight, even though we're probably going to be snoring our asses off by 11 and the dogs will have to wake us up," laughed Tyler, as Jamie smirked, laughing as well.

"Every year we say 'oh yeah we can make it to midnight, we're not old' like Jordie used to make of us when he used to catch us sleeping down here not even close to midnight. Well, he isn't here this year to give us shit but I bet that he will text or call us and still find a way to annoy us and give us shit. He always does. When did we become old farts Tyler? But...it's all okay now right? It's nobody's fault really, just wires got crossed that's it. It all worked out. It always does with you and me doesn't it Seggy?" Jamie blushed, smiling that smile of his that turns Tyler into a puddle of mush.

Tyler nodded, smiling widely right back, and carefully with Jamie's help, places Gerry on the floor, as the dog whimpered at being moved from the comfortable position that he had been laying in. But, with one last sad look, Gerry took his place on the other side of his brothers and laid there, content for the time being.

"Well, I got the food already ordered, everything else is in the fridge for later and we are all ready for the most perfect and lazy ass evening. With my Jamie. Couldn't ask for anything more...oh! You cheeky...ha ha get it? rascal," Tyler giggled, just as Jamie had slyly reached down with one hand and grabbed Tyler's ass, squeezing it.

Jamie laughed and when Tyler returned the 'cheeky' action and grabbed Jamie's ass, he squeaked like a mouse and immediately turned red with embarrassment. Tyler pulled Jamie's solid and muscular body against his and stroked the back of Jamie's head, one of his weak spots.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. It's just me, you know that. It's one of the many many traits that I love about you Jamie Benn. That, and the many many ways that you know how to turn me on...like right now. Do you think...we have time for some...you know?" grinned Tyler, knowing all too well that Jamie knew what he was talking about.

And judging by the way that Jamie's tongue was hanging out of his mouth like a dog in excitement, he knew. 

"You know me so well Tyler Paul Seguin. So so well," Jamie was practically panting in want as he stripped off his shirt and shed off his jeans, keeping his boxer briefs on just for this. Well, that and he can't get enough of the way that Tyler just loses it when he sees Jamie's ass just threatening to pop out of those ever so ass-revealing briefs of his.  
Tyler's own mouth was watering as he took in the magnificent sight of Jamie, just waiting, licking his lips as he watched Tyler strip off his own clothes, also in his own tight-ass briefs.

"I had them all ready to rock and roll anyway. I think in the back of my mind I knew you were coming over. That, and my heart and something else that wants to play. Shall we?" teased Tyler, growling deep in his throat, just waiting in anticipation.

Jamie was growling back, deep rumbling in his throat, and then they were off, throwing themselves at one another like wild animals digging into their food, pawing at one another. Jamie and Tyler's hands were roaming all over their bodies and when one of Tyler's hands snuck down to Jamie's ass, it grabbed Jamie's briefs and pulled it upwards before letting it go, snapping back down, causing Jamie to groan really loud. And in delight.

"We shall. We shall till we can take no more. Or until the food comes....hee hee comes..." Jamie managed to joke out before leaning in and licking his tongue down the side of Tyler's neck before pulling back and watching in pure ecstasy as Tyler closed his eyes, smiling in pure pleasure as he savored in the beautiful and pure touch of Jamie.

Jamie and Tyler were so lost and entangled deep in their love and desires for each other that they were rolling back and forth on the couch until they managed to roll themselves off and onto the floor with a THUMP and a couple of loud 'oofs!'

Jamie was on his back on the floor with Tyler lying right on top of his chest, looking down at Jamie who was looking up at Tyler, his eyes sparkling with so much happiness. Jamie's arms were wrapped around Tyler's waist, locking him in place and Jamie's feet were wrapped around Tyler's upper thighs, dangerously close to Tyler's ass. 

Tyler's arms were wrapped around Jamie's mid-waist but his arms were trapped underneath Jamie on the floor, but he didn't care. All that he cared about was Jamie. Tyler's long legs wrapped themselves around Jamie's waist, locking in place, crossing across Jamie's muscular thighs.

Both of them began to giggle until the doorbell rang, startling both Jamie and Tyler and making them gasp. They looked at the clock and saw that time had passed quicker than they thought.

"Ooops! Worked up quite an appetite," smirked Jamie, as he and Tyler frantically freed themselves somewhat reluctantly from their locked embrace and got to their feet, putting their clothes back on at a speed never ever imagined.

"Can't wait for the dessert," smiled a sly Tyler, reaching for his wallet to get out the money. But Jamie put a halt to it, stopping him with a gentle hand around his wrist and holding out his own wallet.

"Let me. It's on me," Jamie offered, sincerely as he headed towards the door to accept the order, leaving Tyler staring after him, at a loss at just how kindhearted and genuine his boyfriend really was.

In just a mere few hours, Tyler was going to find out just how amazing Jamie truly was and how lucky that HE himself would be.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

After chowing down a delicious pizza, along with some side snack and appetizers, complete with some drinks (but not enough to be drunk, since Jamie needed the both of them to be completely sober when he proposed at midnight), Jamie and Tyler spent the next couple of hours just washing up their dishes and settling down with some popcorn to watch whatever shit was on Netflix. Jamie and Tyler had taken the dogs out for one last walk before coming back and settling down on the coach to chill out.

Jamie and Tyler were splayed out on the sectional sofa bed that allowed the two to spread out more comfortably. Jamie was laying against the soft elbow of the sofa bed with Tyler tucked up right next to him, Tyler's head right underneath Jamie's bearded chin. Jamie's arm was wrapped around Tyler, keeping him pulled against him in a protective and safe way, just the way that Jamie loved. He didn't care if his arm was falling asleep or even if Tyler was starting to nod off; all that mattered was that Jamie was with the love of his life and as of midnight, hopefully that would be made permanent.

Speaking of which, that was only 10 minutes away now. How the hell did the evening go by so fast? Jamie thought, a bit anxiously. Jamie must have been more nervous than he thought when Tyler stirred and looked up at Jamie, concerned.

"Jamie, are you okay? You're shaking. What's wrong?" Tyler was all worried now as he struggle to move off of Jamie and maneuver the both of them into a suitable, upright position. Tyler also noticed that Jamie was sweating and a single bead trickled down his nose and threatened to drop off if Tyler didn't catch it with a single index finger. "Jamie, you're sweating and it's not even that warm. Please, tell me. I want to help you. You're all fidgety as well. Jamie....," Tyler was borderline whimpering, he really felt that something was wrong with Jamie when there really wasn't. 

Jamie smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile but it still didn't change the almost panicked looked on Tyler's face. Jamie cupped the side of Tyler's face in one hand and held his gaze, feeling the overwhelming feeling of love just sweep over him.

Will midnight just fucking hurry up and get here already? It was 5 minutes away but Jamie was thinking in his head, 'fuck this, close enough.'

"I'm okay, honestly, Tyler. It's okay. I'm just nervous about something, well, and a bit relieved that it's about to happen," Jamie was reaching into where he had hidden the ring box and pulled it out, showing it to Tyler, whose eyes went wide in shock and amazement as soon as he saw it.

"Nervous about what....oh! Oh my god.....oh....my....god," Tyler stuttered in shock. But a good kind of shock as his shining and smiling eyes met Jamie's own, both full of wonder.  
Jamie got off of the couch and got down on one knee and opened up the box, revealing the beautiful diamond ring with green and white engraved on it. With the other hands, Jamie was fumbling around for the flashcards and as he found them, he realized that his speech would be more authentic if he didn't use them, even if had to fumble through off the top of his head. He could do this, the moment had arrived so here goes nothing.

"Jamie....oh my god...." whispered Tyler, his eyes watering with happy tears as he realized what was going on. What Jamie had been planning and been so skittish about lately. It had been about this.

"This is why I've been so uppity lately, Tyler. Because I was planning this and keeping this a secret, which I can't believe I did. I did have help though so I have to give my assistants a lot of credit here. I'll explain that later though. I always dreamed of proposing to the person that I loved at midnight on New Year's Eve, I don't know why but I always have. I just love that it's the signal of a new year so why not a new life and beginning to go along with it?" Jamie paused, about to wing it with his speech that he hoped would blow Tyler away and be the best that deserved. Taking a deep breath, Jamie began.

"From the moment that we first met and I laid eyes on you Tyler, I knew that you were the one, even if I was unsure about if you returned the feelings or not. Somehow that didn't stop me and that brought out the braveness and courage in me that I didn't know that I had inside of me. I was always the shy and insecure person for most of my life and thanks to you, I'm more outgoing and open even without changing myself completely and staying true to myself. I have you to thank for so much Tyler and I'm so grateful that we are in one another's lives. So so grateful and happy. I'm hoping I'm not fucking up this too bad because I'm literally saying this off the top of my head but it's what and how I feel so it's legit. So, if you would do me this honor, Tyler Paul Seguin, would you marry me?" 

Jamie was holding out the ring that he had help made, watching as Tyler's eyes widened in amazement as he looked at the ring and with a cry of delight, got up and knelt down on the floor and hugged Jamie tightly, sending them toppling over onto the carpet, giggling. 

Tyler nodded so quickly as he and Jamie composed themselves.

"Oh my god, yes!!! Of fucking course I will marry you Jamie Randolph Benn! How could I not want to spend the rest of my life with you and your fine ass? All my life I needed someone like you in my life and when I first got here in Dallas and got to play with you I have never been happier. I'm so glad that you're in my life Jamie Benn so I would love to marry you and be your husband." 

Jamie placed the ring on Tyler's finger, smiling so widely before taking Tyler's face in his hands and leaning in for the kiss of the century. Jamie mumbled out a 'thank fucking christ' that Tyler could hear and just smiled at. 

When it seemed like an eternity, but in fact it was only a few minutes, the two pulled away and smiled lovingly at each other. Tyler was the first to say something as 

"You've been so weird lately because you were planning to marry me? Aww Jamie...that's understandable. I'm impressed you managed to keep it a secret despite behaving like it was the end of the world. If that was me...I wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret. Oh...this is the just the best, Jamie!! I love you so much," Tyler was beginning to cry, so overwhelmed with all the happiness and joy in the world right now.

When Jamie saw Tyler's eyes watering, his smile disappeared and he grew alarmed, worried and frantic with panic until Tyler palmed his cheek in his hand, shaking his head and calming Jamie down.

"I'm crying because that's what people do when they're just proposed to. It's all good Jamie. Really. Relax okay? Just...have no worries for once and savor this moment. I'm your fiance now, your worries are my worries now and vice versa. I can't wait to tell my family the good news....wait...why are you blushing like that Jamie?" Tyler laughed, suspecting that Jamie was about to tell him a good story.

Just as Jamie was about to start, he was interrupted by Candace and Cassidy appearing on Jamie's Face Time on his phone, just as Tyler glanced confusedly back and forth between his sisters and Jamie.

"Jamie...why are my sisters Face Timing with you? Did they know about all of this? They were in on this I just know they were," Tyler was leaning over Jamie's shoulder, trying to peek in on what his sisters had to say.

"Of course big brother. Why wouldn't we help out our future brother-in-law with something as important as this? Jamie did a lot of the work on his own, we give him that but we helped out where we could. Where he desperately needed our help, well, let's just say that Jamie will have an awesome time on our next shopping trip in Dallas. Right Jamie? And with manis and pedis too," grinned Candace, evilly, as Jamie moaned mockingly into his hands.

"Ugh yeah yeah yeah. I know. I signed up for this so I have to see it through. Yes, Tyler, they sucked me in even when you warned me. I fell prey to your sisters and their ways. I'm doomed," Jamie pretended to be in distress and just laughed as Tyler teasingly brought Jamie into a protective hug, shielding him from his sisters.

"You corrupted my Jamie, and here I thought I was the mischievious one in the family. Now you know, Jamie, just what you are in for with my diabolical sisters, your sisters-in-law. Once they have you trapped, you're trapped," Tyler was laughing as his sisters were pretending to be insulted.

"Hey! Like you're getting off so easy with having Jordie as your brother-in-law. Yeah, that's right Tyler. Be afraid....be very afraid. But, seriously, welcome to the family Jamie. We're glad that you're going to be a part of our weird little family but you're amazing for Tyler. You two are perfect for each other and we all knew it from the start. We knew that it would all work out in the end. Told you he would say yes, Jamie. And he was so so worried, working himself up in such a state. That shopping trip will fix everything Jamie. Aren't you so excited? You're coming too Tyler by the way," grinned a smirking Cassidy, watching in delight as her brother and Jamie exchanged helpless and wary looks. 

"We're so doomed," sighed Tyler, rolling his eyes at his sisters' antics, lovable antics although. He had to give them that.

They all chatted for a few more minutes until everyone started yawning, signaling that it was time to get some sleep of the excitement that had just happened. 

"Goodnight big brother, goodnight future brother-in-law. Have a lovely rest of your night. See you soon boys!" Candace winked, purposely at Jamie, causing his face to turn red as a tomato.

"Candace..." Tyler groaned, as his sisters giggled and Face Time was signed off.

When Jamie put his phone down, he stood back up and held out one hand for Tyler to take, which he did and the two sat back down on the couch, the time being almost 12:30 am New Year's Day. Tyler sighed and leaned his head against Jamie's head so that it fit underneath Jamie's chin, which he loved. It was one of his weaknesses when it came to Tyler.

"What a perfect New Year's Eve, Jamie. I mean, I've seen these events happen on tv shows and in movies but I never stopped and think that I would get to experience it for myself. And now that it has....I'm just moved beyond words. But I can say this before I will turn into a complete blubbering mess: I love you Jamie Benn. With all my heart and soul. And I have ever since I came to Dallas but I just wasn't sure how to go about it. You could say I was shy about sharing my sexuality and who wouldn't be in this day and age with those who are fine with gay people and those who are homophobic jackasses. But I'm sure glad that our paths ended up crossing because I don't want to even think of being with anyone but you. You, Jamie, are my everything, and I'm so glad that I'm going to get to see you every single minute of every single day for the rest of my life," Tyler smiled, and just as he said those words, he managed to sneak his hand behind and teasingly give Jamie's ass a noticeable squeeze, causing Jamie to squeak out a little 'eep' before blushing once again.

"Tyler..." Jamie laughed, and since he currently wasn't in the position to do it right back to Tyler, he decided that he would do it when they eventually went to bed, which was going to be soon.

But Jamie had to say this before they went to bed.

"I love you too Tyler. With everything that I have inside of me and if it's cheesy it's cheesy. So be it because it's the truth; it's how I feel about you. I say it in my own special way, 'the Jamie way' which is cute and awkward and full of cheese. But I don't care. Because it's original and it comes from me. And that's all that matters. I look forward to what lies ahead for us Tyler because as long as we're side by side and together, there is nothing that we can't face. It's you and me forever Tyler and I know that we're not officially married yet, we don't need a piece of paper to prove our love for one another. It's all evident between us and no matter what lies ahead for us, good, bad, or whatever, it's all going to be just amazing. Because it's the two of us Tyler. Side by side. Against the world. And the fact that we're going to be with each other for the rest of our lives just means everything to me. More than you can ever think. And I have so much more I want to say but I'm feeling so tired. Emotionally and physically. And I have to pee so bad," Jamie ended with a soft whine, although with a teasing tone.

Tyler rolled his eyes as the two of them got up from the couch to begin their bedtime routine.

"Really? You're going to end the romantic, sexy talk by saying you have to go pee? Real sexy, Jamie. Real sexy. You want to make it really sexy? Let's go pee together. Sound good?" Tyler began to giggle at the horrified look on Jamie's head as he shook his head frantically, a disgusted look on his face.

"EWWWWW!! Fuck no! Tyler, that's gross. Hell to the no! Let's have some boundaries okay? Beginning with going pee and ugh going shit. There are just some things we should NOT do together and that's two of them. Oh my god, how the hell has this conversation gone from proposing to you to talking about pissing together? I'm in for it, I really am. But I knew that, I knew what I signed up for," laughed Jamie, as he and Tyler turned off all the downstairs lights and prepared to go upstairs. Before they did so, Tyler and Jamie hooked arms and Tyler ended with a cheeky

"And yet here you are. With me. Just me. Nobody but me."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it. No more writing Bennguin for me. It's the end of a run and time to move on to other pairings. It's been really amazing writing these two and perhaps if the inspirations hits in the future I might return to them. But for now, this is the end and I thank everyone that has read my work and I hope that you will read my new work which are currently in the works.
> 
> I will be writing fluffy Boeser and Pettersson and perhaps even fluffy Laine and Ehlers. I've been inspired by others' wonderful writings of these two pairings and am excited to try my hand at it myself.
> 
> It maybe be goodbye to Bennguin but I am always here!! :)
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.


End file.
